


The Power of a Hug

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is there for Tim</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of a Hug

The first Robin could see the brittle edges when Bruce and Tim finally returned home. Bruce immediately fell back in with Clark and Diana, but Tim didn't have his Super, and his Wonder was as brittle as he was.

Dick tried to be around, tried to give Tim a leaning wall. He ruffled Tim's hair, gave him random hugs, and made sure Tim knew he would listen. He didn't let Tim stray too far, or be lone for long.

It all paid off the evening Tim just moved to him and held on, letting Dick hug all the bad away.


End file.
